Son of The Voice
by Mamukoots
Summary: Tiki and F!Robin are married and are in love. After saving Nowi's daughter, Nah, they decide to head back to Valm. But when the Temple of Time starts to glow, Chrom decides to march there to examine the place before they leave. F!Robin/Tiki (obviously)
1. Chapter 1 (07-22 15:48:34)

_(Some Tiki!M!Morgan stuff since I like both Robins with her. OTP. Here's a fic about his recruitment. In this, he remembers Tiki and barely remembers F!Robin because he's a manakete and she died before he could have stable memories. Also he has a dramatic entrance.)_

* * *

The newly wed couple spent the night looking at the stars together. Today they go back to Valm after saving Nah, Nowi's daughter. Which makes Robin wonder-

What if they had a child?

Robin looks at the constellations and sighed deeply. She heard Tiki mumble about watching the world pass her by. Watching Robin grow older as the years pass by and eventually drop dead.

Robin looks at her sleepy dragon wife sadly. She's barely staying awake. Tiki is giggling in as her eyes close. "Hee Hee...Robin and I are together...how will the people of Valm react? I have one true love now...I've found the one…"

Robin's heart melts at Tiki's childishness. She kisses her forehead. "They'll love us. Besides, we'll be in town more. We'll buy things together, do each others hair...make friends with the villagers…"

"Ah!" Tiki is rolling around in her sleep. At first, Robin was shocked but...he seems to be laughing. "Morgan! Don't lick my face like that! Morgan...what a sweet cute name...I love you, Morgan…"

Robin brings Tiki closer to her. She's spouting nonsense again. Robin falls asleep to the sounds of fire crackling in the middle of camp.

* * *

Chrom yells into her tent. "Hey! Robin! We need to march to the Temple of Time. It's glowing twice as brightly."

Robin woke up. Tiki's arms are wrapped around her. "Wake up, Tiki-wiki," she says playfully.

Tiki jerks up and starts talking. "I'm coming child! I'll be there!"

Robin looks at her in shock. She then begins to panic. "Tiki! Tiki! It's okay Tiki!" Tiki calms down and breathes heavily.

Chrom comes in. "Robin, is she okay? Does she need anything?" He sits down and pats her back to help her calm down.

Tiki looks at both of them. "I'm okay. Chrom is correct, Tar-tar. We need to go to the Temple of Time. Someone is there. And Risen terrorise the place."

Robin nods. She trusts Chrom and Tiki with her life. "Let's go."

The incident still scares Robin. She told Tiki to stay close to Say'ri and herself when marching.

Tiki told her she saw a small boy in her dreams. He was very pretty according to her. She had dreams about playing with him and Nowi. She seemed so happy when recalling them.

* * *

The Shepards all wow in amazement at the temple. The shine and the beauty stands out in an ominous way.

"Here we are. Shepards, to arms!"

Everyone lines up to be chosen for battle. Lucina and her father are paired up. Henry and Ricken seem to be good friends, so they are together. She gave them winds tomes to get the job done. Tharja and Noire are paired up as well. She also chooses Nowi and Nah to deal with wyvern riders, and the mother son combo Panne and Yarne to deal with griffon riders. The battle begins.

They walk into the temple to see bunches of Risen. However, through the Risen, a harsh light shines through.

"Alright! Henry, Ricken, Chrom, Lucina, Nowi, Nah! Go to the left! Tharja, Noire, Panne, Yarne, Tiki and I will go towards the light!"

"Whatever you say, Robin," Henry chuckles. "C'mon Henry, let's follow Chrom and Luci," Ricken says seriously.

Pegasus knights ambush them quickly. "Well that didn't take long," Noire's anger reached its limit "DIE FOOLS! LEAVE THE LIGHT! GO BACK TO THE DIRT WHERE YOU'VE COME FROM!" She quickly shot them down before they could get to her mother. Henry and Ricken are keeping the wyvern riders at bay with Wind, and Chrom and Lucina's Falchion also helped strike them down. Nowi and Nah's wrymsbane comes in handy too.

Robin used her sword to keep the Risen from around the now person-shaped light. With Tiki, she ran in with her Levin sword in hand. She struck down more Risen swiftly with the thunder coming from it. Yarne timidly ran towards the enemy griffon riders. "Be careful, Yarne!" Panne blocked an enemy blow from hitting her son. Yarne finished off the enemy, looked over to Panne, and quickly gave her an elixir. Robin looked at the two. "You both okay?"

Payne nodded. "Yes. But focus on the manakete boy. He'll die if we don't protect him."

 _Manakete boy?_

With each enemy defeated, more light was exposed. Tiki's breath finished off the rest of the enemies around the light.

The light wears off to reveal a boy with huge wings. He had green hair and green eyes. The outfit was like Tiki's-but his chest was flat, so the red dress clinged to his chest. The pink ribbons are tied into bows on each side. He looked down on the group of Sheperds, but he looked at Robin and Tiki the most. He then falls down with a hard smack.

Tiki gasps. "Him! He's the one! The boy I saw in my dreams!" She wraps the boy in her ribbons. "I'll take him to safety. Robin, stay safe."

"Tiki, what's going on?," Robin asks, confused as ever.

"I'll explain later," Tiki smiles. She runs off win the boy in hand.

Robin stumbles towards to Tharja and Noire, almost wanting to turn back to her wife. The three as they make their way over to Chrom and the gang. Panne and Yarne get their stamina back, and follow. Nowi and Nah are exhausted, and are behind the others. "Fall back you two! It's no good if you push yourselves too hard!" Robin shouts. Nowi nods and grabs Nah's hand, running out of the temple.

The others are near the commander Risen and are all working together to fight it. "Hey buddy, you aren't killing that kid on my watch," Henry chuckles. Chrom and Lucina charge just to fly back. Robin goes up to it buts is stopped by Ricken. Ricken then yells to his friend's daughter. "Noire, now!"

Together with Ricken and a shot from Noire the commander is finished off. It murmurs on more time. "Must...kill...future...child…"

"Eep! What is it talking about?," Noire says shakily.

"The kid Noire. We saw him. Use common sense. And he's obviously Robin's child. I felt the same aura as her."

Panne nods. "I sensed both human and dragon in him, like Nah."

Yarne, while still shook, grabbed Lucina and Chrom, who's still recovering from the blow from earlier. He nodded to his mother's statement.

Robin backs up, dumbfounded. "Oh. It all makes sense. The way he looked at us before he fell...it was a look of...love."

Everyone looks at Robin turn red and begin to laugh. Even Chrom and Lucina, who are hurt. Henry's signature nya ha ha stands out the most. "I knew you and Tiki would get very intimate at some point!"

"Henry!" Robin looks down at the ground. "W-we need to go! The boy needs to be healed!"

* * *

The shepherds gathered around and talked loudly at camp about how pretty he is.

"Robin," Tiki says excitedly, "This is Morgan. He is our child from the future."

Morgan runs to his mother. "Mother! I'm so glad I found you! I barely know you so-"

Robin flinched. "Barely know me?"

The Shepherds all fell silent.

"What do you mean?," Robin says.

"Well, I can't remember a thing. I can vaguely remember you. I remember your white hair but...mom is more clear in my memory, and even then it's still vague memories."

Robin flinched again. Why is she so upset about him not knowing her? Why doesn't he know her?

Tiki looked at Morgan like she knew something they both didn't.

The Shepherds all looked at Robin sympathetically. All of their kids know them. So why is Morgan different?

Chrom told the Shepherds to get some shut eye and leave the family to themselves, much to Tiki's gratitude.

"Well Morgan," Tiki says, breaking the silence, "You need some shut eye. We'll hang out in the morning, okay?"

Morgan pouts. "But I'm not...sleepy…"

He starts to stumble. Robin catches him. She puts him into their tent. Robin walks out of the tent after putting him to sleep to talk to Tiki.

"Tiki...why doesn't he remember me and not you? You don't think I…"

Tiki looks down that the ground. "Maybe...you died before he can meet you as a child. He remembers you from being an infant but…"

Robin looks down at the ground. "Oh. I see."

Tiki looked at her wife. She raised her chin up to look at her. "Robin. It's okay, love. Now he's with us, and you can experience having a child."

Robin sighed. "I suppose you're right…"

She feels a bit better, but knowing that she wasn't-or won't be a big part of her child's life hurts her so much in a way she can't describe. "Tiki? I'm gonna go and get some shuteye. Be sure to join us soon. It's been a long day."

Tiki nods. Robin goes into her tent to see the child resting. She brushes his hair out of his face. She smiles weakly. She lays down next to him, and falls asleep after a few hours of thinking.

* * *

 _Thanks for bearing with me, y'all! I'm new to writing and to writing fight scenes too-so this was an experience. I dunno if I'll write more on Manakete!M!Morgan or write about my other ships next. Hmmmm...choices choices choices... anyway, hope y'all enjoyed that! Have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Ayyyyy chapter 2 is up! I decided to expand on M!Morgans grief and feelings because let's face it-in game he doesn't show much more than his happy side. C'mon Morg let's see your angsty side LOL. Also, dragon!morgan needs to have supports about being half manakete. The game should like...scan the files and if Morgan is one her supports with Nah/Yarne should change. Without further ado. Chapter 2!)_

* * *

Robin woke up feeling sluggish. Her eyes had crust everywhere. She wiped them off and tries to get up, just to see green eyes staring back at her.

She had forgotten that she layed next to her son. "Morning mother!"

"Good morning, Morgan, correct?"

"Yeah! That's it! Morgan!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Robin. Your future mother."

Morgan suddenly hugged her. "It's nice to be with you! Your scent is so familiar! And reassuring."

She forgot he's a dragon. Her heart drops to her stomach.

Morgan takes his arms from around her and looks at her sadly. "Mother, why are you sad?"

She opens her eyes wide. She knew Tiki can read her emotions, but now her son? Is this a divine dragon thing?

Morgan got up. "I know what will make you happy!" He runs out of the tent and into Chrom's. Robin shakes her head to snap out of her daze and puts on her coat. She runs out and yells his name. "Morgan! Mooooorgan! Don't run into Chrom's tent!"

Morgan sniffs around Chrom's tent. "Those are battle plans...those are clothes...that's…"

He sees a book on the ground next to Chrom. "That's it!," he says. He snatches the book.

Chrom pops up, his sword in hand. "Who the hell-"

Morgan drops the book. "S-sorry leader person! I was trying to-"

Robin runs in, panting and stumbling into the tent. "Morgan! This is Chrom's tent! You can't just run into it!"

Morgan pouts. "But I smelled the book in here. Your favorite one."

Chrom groans. "Robin, why's your kid snooping around in my tent? Does he need something or?"

"Yeah! I needed this book." He picks it up and shows it to them both. It's a history book titled "Tales of Elibe".

"How did you smell it?," Robin asks, forgetting Chrom's visible annoyance.

"Mom had it in the future. I remembered the scent. It smells like charcoal. It's strong. Anyway, sorry . I need it. I'll give it back."

Chrom sighs. "Keep it, and don't run in here like that. It's scared me. And you're a dragon so Falchion will hurt badly if I hurt you out of fear. Also, Robin, we're heading to Valm in a few hours."

Morgan nods. "Yes sir!"

Robin nods as well. "Right."

Morgan's runs out again, and into the tent. He opens the book.

Robin walks in. She's still tired from waking up and running out. "Morgan, why did you bring this book here?"

He smiles. "The book is about a man and a woman who fall in love."

Robin looks at him confused. How will that cheer her up? It's just a love story.

"The woman was half dragon, and the man was human."

Now she's interested.

"They had a child named Roy, named by his friend Marc. The two had a good life together-until the wife died soon after to a random illness. Roy was raised by his father and his friend, Hector. Roy would later save his country from despair."

Robin sighs. How was this supposed to help?

He keeps reading from the book.

"Roy was ¼ dragon. With that, he carried on the legacy of his friends with Sophia, a ½ dragon. Together, the two friends, and another unnamed manakete kept the legacy going, so that I could make this book."

Robin perks up. Roy's father knew his son, and Sophia's human mother or father must've lived to see her grow into a child. Robin pats Morgan's head.

"Thank you, son."

Morgan beams. "Uh-huh! Anything for you, mother!"

Robin smiles at her new-found enigmatic son. "Say Morgan...how about we go into town? You look hungry."

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Not for too long, now. We need to be back for the trip to Valm."

"Yes mother!"

She grabs some of her gold coins and puts it in her purse. "Alright, let's head out."

* * *

Robin comes back from town. She's exhausted. Her son jumped around everywhere and pointed out what he wanted. He wanted dragonstones, hair accessories, tomes...it was a nightmare.

"Thanks for the stuff mother! I'll be sure to put it all to use!"

"Well, okay. Just remember that no matter what class you are-"

"That I need to avoid wrymslayers. And manaketes with wyrmsbane."

"Correct. You pick up quickly!"

Morgan beams again. He looks down at the ground, his smile almost fading away. "Mother...do you think I'm different in a good way? Or bad way?"

"Different? What do you mean?"

Morgan looks at her like she knows. "I'm half dragon mother." He looks up into her dark brown eyes.

"There aren't many people like me. And I overheard Nah talking to her dad about being half and being ridiculed by people."

Robin bent down to be at eye level with him. "Morgan. You're my child. Why would I think ill of you? You're fine the way you are. And of anyone says otherwise…"

Morgan laughs. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I just...feel bad."

"Why?"

"Well. Don't manaketes live forever? Aren't we able to transform into dragons? Aren't we able to kill anything that stands in out way? Aren't we so different from humans that we'll have a hard time being mother and son? Mom told me everything about being a dragon...it doesn't sound so fun like Cynthia says it is."

Robin looks at him sheepishly. What does she say…?

He bites his lip. "I know I have Mom. I have Tiki. She'll live forever. I will probably too. But I'll loose you. I'll watch you age and age and then you'll be gone and I-"

Then it hit Robin. He has the same fears she does. She will die without being a big influence in his life. But he will live a long time without her being in his.

The only thing she could do was hug him and sing as he falls asleep, sniffling and calling for her like she's far away.

* * *

Morgan wakes up an hour later. He looks at his mother writing down plans with Chrom. His grief returns after seeing his mother work so hard. He decides to find Tiki, since she isn't occupied. He shakes his head, puts on a fake smile, and runs out.

"Mom! Mom!"

Morgan runs through camp. They're on their way to Valm in a little while. He needs to hurry.

Tiki turns around to see her son running up to her. "Ah, Morgan. What do you need?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hang out with you. Mother is busy."

"I see," Tiki laughs. "Well then. I guess we can start our hanging out session by getting you to change your class."

Morgan looks at her, confused. "Why?"

Tiki bends down. "Love, you're too young to be transforming all the time. Until then...we'll make you a tactician."

"Really?," he exclaims.

"Really," Tiki says, pulling out a second seal.

She taps him with it and throws it above him. His clothes change into an outfit similar to his mother's.

"I've always wanted to be a tactician when I read her strategy books…"

He grabs both sides of his jacket and pulls it in tighter. He twirls and watches it flow. "I love it! Thank you mother, thank you!"

For a minute, his grief was gone.

Tiki smiles. "You're welcome."

Robin calls from her tent. "Tiki! We need you!"

Tiki frowns. "War is very unpleasant. I hate talking about it."

She bends down again. "I must go, Morgan. Go talk to some people! They'll love you. And cheer up! You have lots of people to befriend."

She kisses his forehead, making his ears twitch. She walks off and disappears into the tent.

Morgan goes back to a frown. Both are busy.

Morgan walks around camp, looking for his fellow enigmatic children. He sees Gerome...but he's too distant. He sees Noire...but she's to jumpy. Same with Yarne. Nah seems to be his best bet.

Nah is praying for safe travels to Naga. "Amen."

He puts on a smile again.

Morgan walks up to her, curious to what she is doing. Nah turns around to see Morgan staring over her.

"Oh. It's you."

"Um...yeah."

Nah looks at him. "You okay? You're eyes are puffy. Catch anything? Wouldn't want the Son of The Voice to get sick."

He nods. "I'm fine. I just had a little problem."

Nah's ears twitch. "Whatever you say. Hey. Do you hear Naga's voice? Do you ever pray to her? Maybe you'll get a better response. Plus, she can fix your eyes."

"Pray?"

"Oh yeah. You lost your memory."

Another thing to be upset about.

"Well, never mind that then. Your mom will teach you. Also, do you mind pairing up with me in battle? I could use some help."

"Sure. Just let me get my tomes and I'll be with you."

Nah smiles. "Cool! Thanks!"

She runs off to get her dragonstone. He goes onto his tent to see both of his mothers and Chrom looking over plans. He sighs, packs his tomes and leaves the tent.

* * *

 _(Whoo hoo! Chapter 2 done! Boring chapter, I know, but you gotta establish relationships with other people when you introduce a character. Any way, Chapter 3 is in the making, and it'll be a lot more interesting. Promise! See ya later, have a nice day!)_


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3 is up finally and boy do I have some headcanons to share. Basically, if you've read/watched Fairy Tail, you'd know that dragon slayers have motion sickness. I kinda translated that here, except it's seasickness. Also, to reply to the latest review: don't worry, he has shorts under those lmao. Also, I love NahxMorgan because it shows her less manipulative side. Anywho...back to the chapter.)

* * *

The boat to Valm is rocky, making Morgan and Nah sick. They felt useless in this state.

"Gah...Morgan, you hanging in there?," Nah asks.

Morgan smiles weakly. "Yeah. Just a bit disturbed."

He sits down and nuzzles his nose into his mother's ribbons. Nah sits next to him, and looks at him confused. "Morgan...aren't you...never mind. You're younger. But still, don't you think it's a bit babyish to be...on your mom like that?"

Morgan looks at her. His nose is still in her ribbons. "It's comforting. Besides, my mother says that no matter how old you get, you'll always be their child. And since I am one, I can act like one."

Nah closes her eyes. She looks in the direction of her small mother. Perhaps Morgan was right. Maybe she should stop jabbing at her mother for being childish and telling Nah to act her age.

Chrom suddenly yells from the bow of the boat. "To arms! We're being ambushed!"

Everyone jumps up. Morgan and Nah stand firm where they are. Tiki pairs up with Say'ri, Chrom with Robin. Nowi and Gregor pair up and take no time flying up and killing some enemy pegasus knights. Lissa standbys to heal, and Ricken stays with her.

Yarne runs over to his friends. "Ack! Pegasus knights! And-" Yarne pauses. "Wyvern riders?" Morgan looks at him calmly. "You have beastbane, I have a wind tome, Nah, Mother and Nowi have wrymsbane. Plus, my mother has good strong tomes. It's okay."

Nah nods. He truly does have the blood of both of his mothers.

"Incoming foe!" Morgan yells.

Morgan grabs his wind tome tightly, and launches the attack at the incoming enemy. She still barely hangs on to her pegasus. Yarne finishes her off, her body flying off the boat. "Over here!" Nah yells. Yarne looks up, terrified. He screams. "Two more enemies?"

Two wyvern riders swoop in, attempting to swipe at her mother and father. They both dodge their attacks swiftly. Nowi shoots her breath at the enemy, but they are too quick. Nah shoots at them too, along with Morgan, catching them off guard. One falls off of his wyvern and into the sea. His cohort flees, looking at the dragon girl with terrified eyes.

Nah nods triumphantly at Morgan. He nods back, smiles, and runs over to his mother and the princess of Chron'sin, Say'ri. They just defeated an enemy. Chaos reigns as the rest of the group kills of the archers, who had nowhere else to go.

Chrom runs to the bow after stabbing an archer in the chest. He looks out. "At ease! No more enemies!"

Everyone breathes. The battle only took their minutes, but felt like it lasted an hour.

Morgan falls over. Fighting seasickness is a struggle. Nah falls with him. Yarne stays close, still shaken by the fight. Lissa comes over and attempts to heal them, just to learn they're just seasick. She laughs, and walks away.

"Goodness...that was scary. You're okay, you two?" Yarne asks shakily.

Nah nods. "Yeah! We're...fine!...Thanks...for asking…"

Morgan is still catching his breath. He still can't talk.

Yarne looks at him, worried. "Maybe you should try to sleep, buddy. That helps me when I'm sick."

Morgan nods. He looks around the boat for his mother, but she's getting healed. He looks for the other, but the princess, Say'ri, is fretting over her. He decides to stay with Nah and Yarne.

"Hey...Yarne...Nah...can you both...transform for me?" He says, struggling to speak.

"Sure." Nah says. Yarne hesitates, but agrees. They both transform. Yarns cocks his head. "Why would you want us to-oh."

Morgan fell asleep on them. His snoring is soft and his tail peeped out of his clothing, making a circle of children. Nah and Yarns decide to follow Morgan to the world of dreams as the sun sets.

* * *

It's night. Robin walks out of the bar door of the boat, leaves it open and looks around to find her son. She sees him sleeping with his friends and leaves them be. Tiki walks next to her, and chuckles at the sight. "I knew he'd find friends."

Robin chuckles too. "He's a social boy."

She drinks a bit of the water they brought with them. She looks at Morgan, then Tiki.

Tiki saw her gesture. "Hm? Is something the matter?" Tiki asks, as if she didn't know what Robin was thinking.

"Yes."

"What is it, love?"

Robin sighs. "I've noticed how busy we are. We're always talking about war and tactics. But we have barely anytime to spend with him. And...he's fighting. With us. He's the youngest boy here and yet here he is, standing his ground. I don't want him fighting. I want him to live like a normal boy." She laughs. "The struggle of parenting...what a fun and yet excruciating one."

Tiki laughs. "I didn't even think we'd have a child. Or that I would fall in love with someone else. But still...he seems to like fighting. With us. That's one way to spend time. Or maybe let's invite him to the tactics tent. Or...a trip to the divine dragon grounds," she says.

Robin perks up. "Well. We we're heading past there anyway. To save another child."

Tiki nods. "I'll ask Chrom to leave us there. If not then pair him up with one of us. If yes, we all go there. So Morgan can get his power back."

"Right," Robin says. She's determined to stop him from fighting, but if he likes it…

Tiki grabs Robin's arms and puts them around her. Her heart melts again at her wife's need to be held like she used to be. They both fall asleep on the stern of the boat.

The door behinds them shuts quietly.

* * *

They hit land, and all they hear is sailors yelling and the sound of wood. "We've made it to land! Finally!" Chrom says excitedly. "Now we just have to find that temple…"

Chrom looks on the map. He sees a tiny spot that looks like a temple. "There. That's where we're headed." he smiles. "Inigo?" Inigo jumps off the boat, smiling like always. "Yes, father?"

Chrom smiles too. He can't help but smile seeing his child happy. "I need you to do me a favor."

Inigo nods.

Chrom begins to speak again. "I need you to protect Morgan."

Inigo looks at Chrom, confused. "Come again, father? Not to be rude but...Morgan is the son of Tiki. The Voice. I think he's fine on his own."

Chrom nods. "You have a point. But he's very young for a dragon. His skin is as soft as a peach. All children in the army are like my own. Plus, I overheard his mothers talking about their worries over him. It was hard to hear, but I got all that I need from a few sentences."

"So that's what you were doing at the door last night. Ha!"

Inigo laughs. "Okay. I will, father. And hopefully my friend is okay."

"He will be safe. Count on it," Chrom says determinedly.

* * *

Morgan is marching alongside Tiki and his friend Nah. Laurent is with Yarne, so the trio of shape-shifting half humans was disbanded. For now.

"...and that's how I befriended Marth and his companions."

Morgan and Nah gasp. An icy temple? And old manakete taking care of her? Living among humans until she came to Valm? I guess there are many things to do in a long lifespan.

"I think ban-ban and Xane are still alive today, actually. Though I never saw him after the last war…"

Morgan recalls Nowi struggling to pronounce a word similar to ban-ban. He wants to tell his mother, but keeps quiet. He decides to keep the conversation going.

"I'm glad I wasn't sealed up. That sounds agonizingly boring! I would've met Nah early if I were."

"True," Tiki says. "Then again, Xane made everything fun when I woke up. I miss him lots. He'd be like your uncle."

Morgan laughs. He loves seeing his mother happy.

Way behind them, they see a huge tree. "What's that?," Nah asks.

"The Mila tree, where we'll rest after saving this child."

* * *

(That's wraps up chapter 3! Gotta love building up relationships am I right? I decided to make Yarne, Morgan, Nah, and Inigo a group. I think they'll mix well. Also, I swear more will happen next time. But we're totally gonna see a new kid next time. Stay tuned for more! Have a nice day!)


End file.
